Nobody Gets a Second Chance
by kdm13
Summary: A series of song-fics. Story starts at the point in KHII when Demyx fades. Snapshots in time. Plot was originally inspired by a song event and one of Xanrivash's KH stories. It took off from there. Genre goes all over the place, so I'm leaving it general.
1. Bring Me To Life

I didn't want to fight him, it was orders.

He was asking for it though.

He knew right where to go, for my hearing aids, and I froze. Déjà vu. I knew it was over then and I shouted before fading.

Imagine my surprise when I opened my non-existent eyes to see him standing there, talking to his friends. What about, I couldn't say, it sounded like I was underwater. Irony. I couldn't see his face from this angle, and how can you expect someone to read the lips of an anthropomorphic duck or dog?

What surprised me even more was the fact that they weren't the only ones there. Roxas was standing there, looking depressed.

"Roxas!"

"Hey, looks like my dream came true." His voice was dead.

Axel had mentioned something about us having similar dreams that night. "Oh... yeah. It's great to see you again though."

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." Silence as Sora and friends started walking again. "Hey, you wanna practice?" I tried summoning my sitar as Roxas said; "Can't. We're weaponless in this state."

"You've gotta be kidding me! I can't go without music again!"

"There isn't much to do except watch them."

Silence again. Then, "Why did you leave us Roxas?"

"I needed to know, and now I do." He looked me right in the eye then. I could feel his gaze pierce me.

"Oh." Silence once more as we watched them battle Heartless after Heartless. We came across a few other ex-members of the Organization, they seemed to be trying to enjoy themselves by watching the battles. Trying being the key word. It didn't seem possible to really enjoy anything anymore.

"Bring me to life."


	2. How To Save a Life

"I see dead Nobodies."

"What?" 

"Demyx and Axel have been following you since they faded." 

"Wait, Demyx? I can see Axel doing that, but Demyx?" 

"He was my friend too. He was teaching me to play sitar." 

"Huh. You mean that weird guitar thing he fought with?" 

"Sitar, not guitar, there's a difference, but yeah." 

"What's it like?" 

"It's not easy, and it hurts, but it's fun and I kinda miss it." 

"Not that, the seeing your friends thing." 

"Oh, well, it's nice to see them again, but they're not the same. I was like that too, before you started talking to me. Thanks." 

"For what?" 

"Talking to me of course." 

I stopped signing Sora's half of the conversation and looked out the window to the right.

The ocean, not even that brought happiness anymore. 

"Why'd you stop?" 

I shrugged. 

"You have to hold on Demyx." He looked at Axel, "Both of you." Sora burbled something. "He's been signing what you've been saying, you and everyone else, so Axel knows what's going on. He just stopped though, and I'm afraid I'm gonna lose them." I could see tears running down his face. I clutched at the spot where my heart would be as I watched the tide pull in. 

Again, Sora said something. "Thanks, Sora. I'd really appreciate that." Roxas pulled Axel from the fake fire and turned me to look at him. "We'll find a way to bring you back, I promise." 

A small smile twitched its way onto my face. "How to save a life."


	3. Move Along

It had been months since that day when Roxas told Axel and Demyx that we'd help them out of their emotionless state. Which was something that Roxas kept telling me had little to do with their lack of hearts, except for something they called a "heart attack" which was only temporary and normally went away faster with friends, it wasn't this time. 

We spent many nights discussing ideas, but we couldn't come up with anything. Kairi and Naminé tired to help too, nothing. A month later, the nights staying up late turned from discussions to dates. 

Now Kairi wanted to get married. I wasn't sure I was ready, but everyone else on the islands had seemed to be waiting for this to happen. Demyx's mention of reincarnation made her want everything to move even faster. 

So, there I was, at the alter, putting a ring on Kairi's finger with shaking hands and cold fingers. 

I was pretty much on auto-pilot that day. 

I'll never forget that night though. First time for both of us and then we're told that Axel and Demyx vanished. 

"I told you it'd work." She said as she hit me on the head. 

"Ow. Kairi, do you have to hit me?" 

"Yes." 

We both started laughing. 

"Move along."


	4. With Arms Wide Open

She just had to have them when I was away. It took two days for the news to reach me and another day to finish taking care of the Heartless and get back home.

It took Goofy's comment to make me realize I was crying.

"Roxas."

"What? They're my best friends."

"It's embarrassing."

"You're a dad."

"Shut up, Roxas."

"Gawrsh, you're blushing Sora." Two sets of laughter followed.

When we landed, I took off running to where Kairi would be. She was standing outside, waiting for me.

"What took you so long, Lazybones?"

She led me inside and we stood side-by-side looking in awe at the two babies sharing a crib.

"I just hope I can be a good dad."

"I wouldn't worry about it Sora. You've saved the worlds, you can take care of these two."

A couple of weeks later we took a walk down the beach with the twins.

"I just hope they don't turn out like me. I hope they don't have to save the worlds and stay away from the ones they love."

Demyx cooed in my arms and reached towards the water.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." She said with a smile.

We walked a bit further and sat in the sand next to the water.

"We're going to have the best trips, I'll show you guys everything." Kairi giggled at that. "I told you you'd be a great dad."

"Yeah." I paused a beat, "I hope they can live with arms wide open."

* * *

**A/N This is as far as I have written right now. I have ideas for stuff that will happen next, but can't seem to write much without a song. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
